battleofwarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bismarck
Background History Laid down in 1936 and launched in 1939, when she was completed, Bismarck was the most powerful battleship in the world until the launching of the Yamato. To this day, she is still the largest and heaviest warship built by any European power alongside Tirpitz. She was sunk following the Battle of Denmark Strait after sustaining over 500 British shell hits, 6 or more torpedo hits, and damage to her rudder. Overview KMS Bismarck was a german battleship featured in the game. It is available at lvl 20 or by various containers. Bismarck is the first real heavyweight that players will get their hands on at the hefty price tag of 6 million credits. While costly, when you buy german, you get german quality. With guns dealing a max of 39K she can upgrade up to 50K damage due to her main battery being considered 2 separate components, doubling the benefits of damage boosting flags. (eg American flag increases damage by 6.5K but you are actually getting a total of 13K damage increase). She also has powerful secondaries to boot with them dealing 15K damage per broadside. Bismarcks guns also load faster than most high tier battleships with 2 of her turrets loading up in 10 seconds with American flags equipped, allowing her to slightly outdo most contemporaries in DPS. Her forte is medium range, anything within the 4km range is fair game and she will tear up any opposition that does not dispatch her quickly enough. Her HP pool of 244K HP makes taking her out all the more difficult. Playing in a Bismarck When playing as a Bismarck, your main goal is to close the gap. At long range her gun accuracy leaves quite a bit to be desired. Once you close in within 4KM start unleashing barrages of 15 inch shells. It is highly recommended to only get into knifing distance against cruisers with no or weak torpedoes and weaker battleships as while you do have a high HP pool, going to a broadside in close range is not going to do it any favor to last longer. Playing against Bismarck In battleships, keep your distance as your guns often have far better accuracy. If you are in a stronger BB or one with torps, by all means close the gap and finish off the Bismarck ASAP as while she is a mid-top tier BB, in skilled hands she can be just as deadly as any top tier BB. With cruisers the same is recommended. Low tier Destroyers should spam HE as Bismarck has tough armor and AP does not really offer any damage advantage and HE can at least set it on fire. High tier DD such as mahan or Shimakaze should close the gap to within 2KM and unleash torpedo barrages against bismarck. She is on the more manuverable end of battleships but it does take while to get her to full rudder (its harder for her to pull out of a turn while its relatively easy for her to get into one) so take advantage of that. Trivia * Many historians argue whether or not Bismarck was actually sunk by the British or was scuttled by her crew. The damage she was capable of sustaining was so substantial that many doubt that the torpedoes from ''Dorsetshire ''would have been able to deal the fatal damage required to sink her. ** This is further reinforced by the fact that Robert Ballard did not find any damage to her torpedo belt when he found the Bismarck's final resting place on June 8, 1989. Because of this, many historians now accept that Bismarck was scuttled rather than sunk. ** Some still point to the fact that Bismarcks stern had broken off right where most of the torpedoes had struck but that was debunked almost immediately when historical and structural experts pointed out that Bismarck sunk "stern first" which would have meant that it has to support the entire ships weight with the already damaged stern which almost guarantees that it will snap off from the rest of the ship. * This ship was also the first ship that the legendary cat, "Unsinkable Sam" embarked on. She later embarked on the HMS Cossack and Ark Royal after being rescued by royal navy sailors. Category:Battleships